


Insanity

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M, Missing Scene, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode missing scene: Prodigal. What happened before Lionel barged in on the brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> For Di, for getting the clips up for me and feeding my addiction. Thank you muchly, lovely evil one. You have properly enabled my BrotherSlash addiction.

Lex dropped the useless corporate report he'd found in a locked drawer, and checked his watch. They had had quite a head start on Lionel, but they still didn't have very much time to look around. It had taken a while to disable the video for the room, and the helicopter would cut the rest of their lead down. Luckily, Lex knew the minimum amount of time it would take Lionel to get from Smallville to Metropolis with the helicopter, down to the very minute. "Dad should be here any minute. Five at the very latest."

Lucas nodded in agreement, putting down the file he had been skimming through--it was probably just more of the same that Lex had found. Their father would never keep important files in easy-to-find-and-lock-pick places in his office. Lucas picked up the roll of duct tape from beside the haphazard pile of pawed-through files. His hand briefly touched the gun at his waist, and he smiled dangerously at Lex.

Lex smiled back, but it felt wrong on his face. It was an old smile, feral--one he hadn't used in years. His heart was wild. He felt reckless. It was like being drunk or stoned, but in a way he hadn't been since he was fourteen. He felt completely uninhibited. Out of control.

Invulnerable.

Being around Lucas was intoxicating. For the first time in his life, Lex wasn't alone. He had a brother, a compatriot who was as fucked up as he was. Someone who not only understood him but lived like him--to the spirit, if not the letter. There was no happy family to make Lex feel inadequate; in fact, no family at all but his own. Lex knew exactly what to expect from his brother. They shared another feral smile, and set the rest of the plan into motion.

The Luthor boys moved as though they'd practiced it since they were children. Lex sat in one of the stylishly uncomfortable chairs Lionel reserved for his minions. Lucas took out the duct tape, flicking his nail over the end seam to peel it up from the roll. He unrolled a long strip, and tore it off with his teeth as he knelt in front of Lex. Lex rested his arms comfortably on the arms of the chair. Lucas wrapped the tape around Lex's left arm, securing it to the armrest with the long strip that wound twice around his wrist.

Lucas ripped off another piece, holding it between finger and thumb. Before wrapping Lex's other arm, he pushed up the sleeve a little. His thumb lightly grazed the skin revealed. "Hmmm... no hair, not even here." The grazing touch became a soft caress, tracing bones and sinew as Lex clutched the curved bar of the armrest. "I could put this right on your skin, and you'd hardly even care when I pull it off." His hand traveled up Lex's forearm, bunching up the sleeve, fingers slipping beneath the fabric.

Lex didn't brush away the touch with his loose arm. He worked hard to stay still as he nearly vibrated inside, everything tightening and jerking and jumping. The feel of skin on skin was a jolt to his system, a thousand volts running through his body and back out through the points of contact. It was like Lucas's feral smile, only in tactile sensation and ramped up a notch.

"It has to look professional, Lucas," Lex said, his voice tight, yet calm. Of course it had to look good, because their father would be able to tell any small mistake they might make. The bastard would be able to *see* them.

Lucas looked disappointed. He adjusted the sleeve of Lex's jacket, tugging it back to place to match the other arm. He lined up the other strip of tape and wrapped Lex's wrist tight. Lucas backed up a little to do Lex's feet, wrapping the whole roll around his ankles several times.

Just like that, Lex was completely vulnerable. He could feel it as he tested the tape bonds. It was cheap tape, but still tight, wrapped around itself many times. He wouldn't be able to release himself right away if things went wrong.

Lucas tossed the tape away to a corner, not caring about things like evidence and fingerprints, or possible uses for the tape later. He sat back on his heels and placed his hands on Lex's knees for support. Absently, he rubbed his hands back and forth on Lex's legs, staring at the tape around Lex's wrists. "You know, Lex, it shows a great deal of trust that you'd do this. Be the victim, I mean. After all, this could just be another part of our plan. Dad and I could have set this up, from the very beginning." The rubbing moved up Lex's thighs, his legs tingling under the touch.

"He might not even be coming. I could have just done this to have you at my mercy." Lucas moved one hand to slide down his own chest in a showy, sensual way while his other hand continued to travel up Lex's thigh to his hip. "This gun might be loaded." He pulled out the black Beretta that he had shown Lex only a few hours ago from his belt.

"I saw the clip," Lex answered confidently. Lucas had shown him it was empty. No bullets in the chamber, either. Lex had kept close attention on Lucas, just to be sure.

"Really?" Lucas twisted the gun back and forth, examining it as though he'd never seen one before. "Maybe I changed the clip when you weren't looking? Maybe this isn't even the same gun?" He turned his attention back on Lex, pointing the gun at his face.

Lex knew that Lucas didn't have the opportunity to change the clip or the gun without him watching... but the possibility still remained. They were both their father's sons. Anything was possible, any depth of treachery. Lex's heart tripped, but through years of careful study, he kept his face cool, impassive, with only the slightest flush to betray his feelings. "So, you did all this just to get me tied down before you shot me? I don't think so."

Lucas leaned forward, resting his chest on Lex's knees. Lex could feel the heat of his body, sense the beating of his heart through the thick fabric between them. It was nearly as quick as his own. The gun was still warm from Lucas's body as he ran the side of it down Lex's cheek. "Oh, I don't know. It would make such a pretty picture: Dad finding his son dead, after finally finding his Other Son. How tragic, yet how natural. One gone, and the other takes his place."

Lucas tapped the nozzle of the gun against Lex's lips, beating out a rhythm for his story. "Suicide. One shot. In his own father's office, no less." His voice changed back into that detached, corporate tone. "He just couldn't handle it, losing his company due to his own incompetence, being replaced."

The pressure on Lex's lips increased, bruising his lips against his teeth. He clenched his jaw, feeling a dull pain in his temples like a headache.

"One bullet, right in his brain. No one will ask any questions. No one would even care."

Lex refused to respond or react, joining the game in his own style. He glared coolly over the gun, looking at Lucas's face with as bored of an expression as he could manage.

Lucas surged upwards, standing up and straddling Lex's bound legs, practically crawling into Lex's lap. He pressed his forehead to Lex's, nudging their noses together as he changed the gun into his right hand. He put his body weight behind the pressure, making Lex's teeth ache and his lips begin to split inside.

"C'mon, Lex," Lucas cajoled. "Just open up a little." His left hand began to caress Lex's cheek, thumb rubbing between the gun barrel and his lips. Lucas's voice was breathy, whispering against his skin. "I thought you *trusted* me."

Slowly, Lex smiled. Meeting Lucas' eyes, his vision blurred from being so close, Lex opened his mouth. He protected his teeth with his lips, letting Lucas feed the barrel into his mouth. It slid in until the barrel hit his tongue, which was protecting his throat. The weapon was clean, leaving an oily, metallic-blood taste in his mouth. Lex swallowed around it.

Lucas sighed shakily against Lex's face. He moved his lips close, rubbing them where Lex's mouth met the gun. "Yeah," he breathed heavily, hot against Lex's mouth. "Yeah."

Lucas's hand fell from Lex's face, brushing over his chest as it landed into Lucas's lap. Lucas eased himself down, sitting spread-legged on Lex's knees as he opened his own pants. Lex couldn't move his head to look down, but he could feel the movement against his body, hear the lowering of a zipper. Lucas gave a throaty grunt, and his hips jerked on Lex's lap. There was no doubt in Lex's mind what he was doing.

Lucas's arm was moving fast as he kissed at Lex's stretched lips, moving around the gun, sucking at the barrel. "Yeah, bro. You trust me. You *trust* me." The noises Lucas was making were truly pornographic, as noisy at pleasuring himself as he was in working out. Lex could feel a response tighten in his stomach and thighs, his skin tingling as a fist of pleasure wrapped around his dick.

Lucas thumbed the safety, making a small click of noise and knocking Lex's lip hard on his teeth. The noise was terrifying, yet Lex grew harder, his skin breaking out in a light sweat Lucas's breathing was ragged, panting, against his mouth.

"You trust me."

The noise of the hammer hitting an empty chamber was incredibly loud, louder than an actual shot would have been. Had there been a bullet in the weapon, Lex never would have heard the sound.

Lucas's panting became a breathy, insane laugh. It caught in his throat as he seemed to go boneless, flowing down Lex's body like water, pooling at his feet. The gun slid out of his mouth, hitting the back of his teeth hard enough to make Lex wince before Lucas vanished it into his jacket. Free to move his head again, Lex looked down to watch Lucas rub his face against his shirt, his belly, his crotch as he fell. Lucas buried his face there, nuzzling and laughing. One handed, he unzipped Lex's pants and drew out his cock.

Lex couldn't tear his gaze away. Lucas worked quickly, expertly, using tricks that Lex didn't even know at his age. Suction, heat, the rasp of tongue, the wetness of drool sliding down his skin, a thrilling nibble of protected teeth. He had been so excited already, it wouldn't have taken much, but with Lucas's insistence he was quickly brought to a startling, powerful orgasm.

He came with a throaty laugh that was strange to his ears. He sounded like Lucas--wild, careless, insane. Insanity was an infectious disease.

Lucas tucked Lex away without a fuss, laying him down and zipping him up. Lex was flushed, a light sheen of sweat all over, his clothes mussed. As Lucas stood, Lex could see that he had already regained his composure while he gave Lex the blowjob. A consummate professional. Lex could feel the heavy wetness on his side, letting him know that, yes, Lucas had ejaculated on his shirt. His jacket would hide it, but Lex couldn't move his arms to pull the wet spot away from his skin.

Lucas looked Lex up and down, his gaze heavy-lidded but calculating. "There, now you look like an unwilling hostage." He walked towards the desk, his feet weaving like a drunk. With a long sigh, Lucas threw himself into Lionel's chair, spinning it around a few times in a circle. He stopped the chair facing the window, looking out at the night sky. "I never would have pegged you as being kinked on guns, Lex. I wonder where we get it from."

The double doors of the office came open with a whoosh and a whine of hydraulics. Lex could feel the cooler air of the hallway move over his skin, making him very aware of his ragged state. He decided to play it up to make Lionel believe he was desperate. Idly, Lex wondered if the old man could *smell* them, if he'd regret that he missed the show by only a minute. He'd be extra angry to find that there wasn't even a video replay to watch.

"Lucas?"

Lucas turned, his gaze flicking past Lex to look their father in the eyes. He might not have had the luxury of being hand-raised by the man, but Lucas made a fine Luthor. He looked insolent and uncaring. "Glad you could make it."

Lionel stopped a few feet behind Lex. Lex could practically feel the shaded eyes *focus* on the back of his neck. "What the hell are you doing?"

Lex didn't try to look over his shoulder at their father. Instead, he watched Lucas, directing his speech to him. "C'mon Dad, this is exactly what you wanted. Pitted us against each other, and we played in your Cain and Abel fantasy just like you knew we would."

Lucas's eyes flared, and suddenly the gun was back in his hand, pointed right at Lex. There was no fear in Lex anymore for the weapon; instead, he felt excited by it, by that insanity pulling at his throat again. Lucas smiled knowingly, his gaze flicking down briefly to Lex's groin. Lucas came closer, circling around, and Lex could feel the heat off his body when he pressed the gun to his neck.

Lionel moved in orbit around Lex, putting him between them as a shield. 'Gee, thanks Dad,' Lex though as Lionel said aloud, "You put the gun down, Lucas, put it down."

Already, their father was being sloppy. Lex could hardly believe Lionel'd let the charade carry on so long. Who knows how long it would have continued if Lucas hadn't opened his eyes. "How do you know he's got a gun?" Lex turned to see his father's face; he wanted to watch how the old man slithered out of this one.

Lionel still looked proud, regal, even after getting caught in a lie. He removed his glasses and looked Lex in the eyes, not even trying to seem ashamed or chagrined at his actions.

Lex didn't need to act to show his anger. "You twisted son of a bitch!"

"You always told me to finish what I started," Lucas started to say over Lionel's shouts, moving the play forward with the second act.

It was yet another sad example of how fucked up their family was, that they could plan out every speech, every accusation and recrimination, long before their father even walked in the door.

***

Lucas gasped in pain, dropping his weapon as he clutched his hand. Lionel didn't even pause, didn't hesitate for a second. His pleading, tragic face shifted, becoming furious as his true emotion was let loose. "You psychotic little bastard!" He back-handed Lucas with the gun, startling Lex as the younger man fell to the ground from the blow. Barely flinching, Lionel shot Lucas twice.

'He did it. The old bastard did it.' Lex wasn't as startled as he was amused. After all that, Lionel didn't shoot Lucas out of the need to protect Lex; he was covering his own ass, pissed at being caught at his own game.

The scent of burnt gunpowder was thick in the air, more arousing than a musk; it was the scent of victory.

As if reading his mind, Lucas shared a look with Lex that both aroused and amused. He touched his cheek with the back of his hand, missing the spot of blood that gathered in the corner of his mouth. "Must be in the genes," he commented, giving a hot look at their father.

Lex's mind spun, but he never felt so alive. That tight, insane laugh escaped before he was aware he was smiling.

Lionel looked so very disappointed that his shots hadn't killed Lucas. "It's blanks."

Lucas showed Lionel his weapon, almost laughing as well. "This one too."

Lex just had to laugh again. Lionel looked at him, his eyes begging for an explanation, for some sign that he could still control Lex. "Checkmate."

Lucas knelt before him again, quickly ripping away the cheap tape he had put on only a few minutes before. He helped Lex to his feet, their hands clasping, and another long, hot look passed between them. They nearly embraced as Lionel stared on, his great plans falling down around him. Lex turned his back on their father haughtily, walking out the room, back in control again.

"C'mon Lucas." He was only a few steps behind him.

Lex caught sight of a camera outside the office, pointed down the hallway. Lex stared up at it, calculating. His blood sang with excitement, arousal, and the ghosts of pleasure still clinging from Lucas's touch. He turned, quickly, and trapped Lucas against the wall. The camera had a perfect view.

Lex leaned in and licked the blood from the corner of Lucas's mouth before kissing him violently. Lucas responded, arms gripping Lex closer, pulling on him as they bit at each other. When Lex ripped himself away, he looked up at the camera. "How's that for your little Cain and Able fantasy? *Dad*." He pronounced it carefully, making sure Lionel would get it all.

Then he pulled Lucas down the hall with him, the young man brushing up against him with a dark gleam in his eyes.


End file.
